


从良 51

by MARIAyu



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-09
Updated: 2019-07-09
Packaged: 2020-06-25 05:27:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19739221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MARIAyu/pseuds/MARIAyu





	从良 51

51-1

阿云嘎是叫人把王晰带回了周家老宅，将道简堂西厢的书房简略的改出个小隔间来，成为如今这间晃人神志的镜室。

阿云嘎知道王晰有脱不干净衣服的怪毛病，再怎么按捺不住情姿媚态也要挂些无用的布在肘臂上，所以他是有意折辱，非得把人剥光了一丝不挂的扔进去。

阿云嘎是带着愤恨与憎恶，他严令告诫自己，要时刻记得王晰是个什么样的人，对郑云龙做了什么样的事，欠债还钱天经地义，这都是王晰罪有应得。

然而阿云嘎从监控里看见王晰醒过来时的慞惶痛苦，看瘦薄的肩止不住的打抖，看赤裸无力的身子一次次跌倒在不分边界的镜像里。

看他同牲畜一般饮生水，再腹痛到蜷曲，阿云嘎心里竟没有一丝一毫的快意。

阿云嘎以为王晰的胃病早就好了，才到北京的那几年，阿云嘎是看着王晰几乎夜夜大酒，他知道这是王晰自己选择的生活方式，他无理由也无暇顾劝，只待往后的局势缓和下来，阿云嘎才有那个脸面请京城最德高望重的老大夫给王晰调理，那会儿他们已经极少在一起过夜，阿云嘎只能千叮万嘱的让他吃药，养着身子。

可王晰到底没听他的话。

阿云嘎看王晰因疼痛而狰狞灰败的面色，也不知是因错乱的眩晕，还是因隐疾的煎熬，王晰的眼皮皱成了水波，也皱在了阿云嘎心上，这样实质的触感，甚至让阿云嘎产生错觉，他并非是恨不得教王晰偿命。

阿云嘎被自己这样的想法震惧，关了监控画面猛地抽了自己一嘴巴子，他憎恶与自己的松动与过软的心，他满怀歉意的吻了吻指间的戒指，低低的喃着，

“对不起，绒绒。”

阿云嘎用郑云龙替换了戒指上原先那颗最大的蓝钻石，将爱人日夜贴身，做他心灵上最后一丝慰藉，至于被替换下的那颗蓝钻，阿云嘎把它嵌入在一只长命锁上留给他们的女儿。

郑云龙的孩子是个女孩，这是阿云嘎的私心，他知道女孩儿一定更像父亲的。

这时阿云嘎还在北京的住所，他琐事繁多只能从监控来获取王晰的情况。

周深接手新区项目的进程出乎意料的顺利，这离不开阿云嘎打下的好基础，但更多是得益于周深自身的勤勉，哪怕是顶着浑重的黑眼圈，小身子骨架起板正的西装来也是有七分不怒而威的架势。

然而周深并没有依凭着自己这份劳苦来缠着阿云嘎询问王晰的情况，甚至是提都没提过的，整日整夜的扑在公司里，颇有一副断情绝爱的执拗劲儿。

正是周深这份肃然才让让阿云嘎心惊，他是知道周深往日里是如何做派——招猫逗狗浑没个正形，而且开发区项目虽然备受重视，但终归是有阿云嘎在背后监看着，周深犯不上吊着精血熬在公司。

可如今只是因为一个人，因为一个念头，就可以困住追慕畅快自由的放荡灵魂，也能留他在这无趣又诡谲的局势里斡旋。

阿云嘎看周深辛劳又甘愿的样子他心里也跟着泛起怪异的情绪，他想不透王晰何德何能将周深彻头彻骨的重造一通，于此他看王晰不顺眼的情绪又多了一层。

那提槐花酒是阿云嘎收拾屋时候翻到的，被遗忘在橱柜的角落，溽暑的天存不住东西，加之这提酒本就未被妥帖保存，又赶上大热的节气早就腐败了。

阿云嘎本来想扔，可鬼使神差的又带回了晋中老宅。

如今浇在王晰身上，刚刚好。

刚刚好。

刚刚好将王晰从头至尾都盖上五月里藏着的一丝凉，刚刚好让细碎的冰游走在他血脉中，割出数以万计无法愈合的口子。

不过这是王晰亲手将割肉的刀递到阿云嘎手中，如今却不能怪人善用。

他太懂阿云嘎是怎样的人，也知道阿云嘎会用怎样的方法教他难堪，教他煎熬。

可随着这从发顶流落到股间令人酥麻的酸酒，王晰心里却渐生股尘埃落定的意味，这一壶烈意浇醒了他年少的梦，浇开了他朦胧了十数年却等不得一个圆满的妄想，如此说来却是幸事，因着往后再痛的刀子，也比不上这旧日味道使人痛心。

王晰从不畏死，但不论是心是身，他只想让阿云嘎亲自动手，这一生都难以启齿又无疾而终的感情，若能画上这样的结尾也算落得个牵强的圆满，可务必是阿云嘎亲自动手，若非如此，王晰哪怕是苟延残喘的也要往生的那条路爬，他只有一息尚存，才能再见见周深，才能等到阿云嘎那又厚又圆的手落下的审判。

王晰此刻是一条被浇了汁的松鼠鳜鱼，腰窝塌的好看，屁股翘起的弧度也挺，像过油之后的靓丽鱼尾，只不过这调汁太酸，先入为主的钻进嗅觉里，失了和性。

阿云嘎原以为王晰会说些什么，面对这一脸一身的糟污，挣扎也好冷讽也罢，然而这牙尖嘴利的人只是在浑身的僵直过后开始吞咽，有米粒挂在他舌尖扫不到的地方，王晰就用手去揩，像猫儿一样舔虎口上刮来的饭食，他低垂着头歪斜的瘫坐着，一只手是在不经意的遮挡裸露着的下体，然而他独自吃的认真，身边恍若无人的，始终没有抬过头。

可米粥多数滴在了地上，王晰用手拢不起来，他怔了不过半个霎时，就将两掌撑在地上，缓缓的弯下他细瘦的颈，背上的蝶骨振翅，他就这样匍匐在阿云嘎面前，镜面的地上映出百万个他，还有他伸出的软舌。

阿云嘎用鞋尖顶着王晰的颧骨，将他被酸酒淋湿的脑袋拨远了那滩粥渍。

与之而来的是一声怒不可遏的，颤抖异常的呼唤。

“王晰——”

若是搁在以往，这种程度的羞辱足够让他和王晰之间出现一个闭了气的。

阿云嘎此刻才意识到他竟是并不懂王晰，或是他懂的那个人已经在他不经意间换了一副模样，有人捏碎了王晰山石一般的脊骨，是旁人，也可能是阿云嘎自己。

王晰似是才意识到这屋里有人了，他闻声缓缓抬起头，嘴角挂着粥渍，颊上落了块轻灰，眼中有一丝被雾濛了的茫然。

虽然这样的情态只有一个霎时，却同巨石砸在阿云嘎心上，溅出三丈高的水花，荡出无法平息的浪来，因为王晰此刻的神态是与郑云龙十分相像，如出一辙。

是郑云龙数次被遗落在办公室里那样的眼光。

阿云嘎有意的后退两步，如果不离开些距离，他怕自己会下意识的将眼前人纳入怀中奉上拥抱与亲吻，这是他毕生所爱的伊始啊。

王晰将阿云嘎错退的脚步装在眼中，抿了抿嘴，嗓子里划过一道坠物的声音，他抬起头来迎接阿云嘎落下的眼光，嘶哑着说，

“阿云嘎，有意思吗？”

“你欠他的。”阿云嘎沉穆着脸，语气里没有丝毫动荡。

王晰嘴角抿着轻佻的笑，他遮下眼皮低喃两句欠他，又抬开目光，一道的也把自己身体打开，双臂撑在了腰后，漂亮的腿摆出乖顺的姿态，臀上所剩不多的软肉在镜面的地上压出些肉褶，他将自己的密处大咧咧的展露给眼前人，垂头的肉茎和不大水润的穴口只能给人提供低靡廉价的情色。

王晰放软了嗓子，缓缓的说，

“我欠他的。”

“还给你行吗？”

阿云嘎现在恨不得提起王晰的头去撞墙，他竟不知这人是可以如此鲜廉寡耻，从前那一身飒爽，在阿云嘎面前永远都端着从容的哥哥竟能这样。

可王晰就是一直用这样的姿态奉于那些恩客身下，媚声浪色，买卖求取，不正是阿云嘎往日里想要的柔软样子。

“你是不是贱？”

阿云嘎一只脚踩在王晰腿间，离他那命根宝贝不过毫厘，他将轻蔑的呼吸喷在王晰脸上，只用一根指头挑着瘦薄的下巴——多了怕脏手。

“是。”

“你第一天知道？”

王晰冲着阿云嘎咪眼笑，甚至还要把下颚往他手心里拱，却被阿云嘎无情的甩开，王晰也不多言语，只对着阿云嘎行注目礼，给他愤愤摔门而去的背影送行。

直到脚步声远了，人影也不见了，王晰才是把僵直的背脊松下，他颓然的瘫在地上，眨了眨眼，用食指挑着地上的米粒混着尘土与咸苦一道吞下，一碗散落的八宝什锦被他这样吃了个干净。

51-2

阿云嘎凭着一肚子火把东厢里的摆件摔了个稀烂才冷静三分下来，

他坐在跨门上呵哧的喘，十指崩出青紫的血管，是恨不得把王晰活活撕了，他刻意的重拳却打在了棉花上，被吞尽了力不说，一整条胳膊连带着肩骨都跟着难受。

阿云嘎此刻是狠下心真想要王晰的命，却不想直白的取来，他是要逼王晰自戕，是绝食也好以头抢地也罢，只要王晰因煎熬屈辱而选了死亡，阿云嘎都会把这视为对郑云龙的补偿，甚至还会为王晰的决然哭上一哭。

可王晰那吃粥的样子哪里有这种情愿赴死的意思。

这却让阿云嘎更难熬，他见不得王晰那样自弃的卑微软糯，是为了生而匍匐，为了生而塌着骨头，他所熟识的王晰从不这样，他宁可王晰死了。

阿云嘎又痛又恨，他摔东西的时候又伤了手，这会儿才发现血珠在掌心顺着左手无名指往下淌，洇过他有重量的婚戒，被阻住的红在他指上铺开了花。

登时他也不顾什么疼了，紧忙把戒指取下，用口水去洗用衣角去擦，把腥甜的色都揩干净了才哆哆嗦嗦的捧在还干净的另一只手里。

此刻他已是满面泫然，将亲吻落在那颗被海洋包裹着的纯净上，低声的说，

“绒绒，我好想你。”

“绒绒。”

王晰的第二碗粥大概与上一碗相隔了近两个整天，也是在王晰昏睡时被推进来，只不过那瓷白的碗上多了个东西，是王晰的老熟人的近亲。

——女用自慰棒

胶粉的腻滑手感蹭过指头，王晰盯着那碗粥嗤笑一声，这总不会是阿云嘎善心大发为他提供的勺子。

王晰看着镜子里的自己，是全方面的无死角的看得见他这三十五岁身体的每一寸皮肉，他的肋骨已经被皮包着显了形，臀上也没有丰腴的肉，小腿上的疤痕因他的消瘦更见狰狞，也只有胯间那玩意儿没掉分量，被比肌肤深一些的颜色包裹，疲软的颓在那。

今天是一碗咸粥，王晰看着碗里浮出的肉块喉间滚了一下，低喃了句

——有意思吗

便送嘴去小口小口的吃了。

潮热感如约而至，浑身的血流像是强行被征敛，蒙了头的直往腹下汇去，前端还好说，只是后面泌出的水已经让王晰湿黏。

这一室，六面镜子，映照出他万万张情红的脸。

王晰吃这种药已经不是第一次了，被动的主动的无外乎一个下场，他知道阿云嘎现在定是在监控里欣赏他的丑态，王晰受制于人也愿当一个表演者——无非是为多吃一口饭。

他抛了那段感情去，阿云嘎便与往过的人无异了。

没有那莫须有的约束与桎梏，王晰倒显得分外怡然悠闲，他头靠着墙，一腿蜷着一腿舒展，还没轮到器具出场的环节，他瘦到快脱骨的指游刃有余的把玩自己，从卵蛋撸到顶端，沾着自然流露的汁液又剥下，肉茎在药物与他巧妙的指下涨大，伸出艳红的嫩肉四处张望。

他另一只手也不闲着，用掌纹在自己腿根抚摸游走，并了两指摁压在会阴上，深深浅浅的推挤，无名指还不时的扫过泌着爱液的穴口，细致详尽的动作如同性爱教科书。

王晰总是在满足别人的欲望，却从未迁就过自己的。

他只去想如何让身下人快意，不仅是性器还有脑子，王晰都要把他们塞到自己的身体里去。性交的体验远不是几声浪荡的喘和流着水的屁股就够，所以王晰力在钻研便无暇取悦自己。

如今这场面虽颇为可笑，但也能让王晰毫无顾忌的为自己服务一把。

他在娴熟的指法下粗喘，艳色从他的左耳经双颊盖到右耳，睫毛被汗与泪沾粘，只是在蹙眉间浅浅裂开道缝隙，瞥过一瞬的飞霞媚浪，薄唇跟着呼吸起伏，那一点朱丹翕动带出的呻吟，是三江九川的静水都要跟着荡漾。

前端已然亟令待发，王晰却有意压着等后穴的快感一道前来。

他的指头把自己打开了缝，哪怕王晰坏了一只耳朵也听得出那是否是扩张到位的水声，体内翻涌着的情浪催促着动作，王晰三指并拢轻抽了一下贪嘴的穴口，把翻出的粉肉唬得回缩，他轻笑了一声摸来器具，将自己的体液覆上，让这熟粉色变得湿润可人。

王晰手里这只与他常用的常见的相比，只是多了处震动阴蒂的小柄，这位置用来按摩会阴处也是正好，只不过颜色太过落俗，与王晰不大般配。

他是这样想着，手下的动作却不停，喘息之间推了大半进去，王晰觉得位置尚可便拨开了震动，无预兆的猛烈酥麻叫他嗓间的低吟逃逸，碎落落在这间万花筒里，只可惜映照不出声音的模样，要是能，那得是多瑰丽的景象。

王晰正喘，他给予自己的是十成的舒适快感，是从来没有过的纵情放浪，他也不知阿云嘎的监控能否收到音频，但他只要想到阿云嘎那副吃了苍蝇的脸，心中便叠加上更多的畅快。

阿云嘎是要看他弯折的痛，要看他同那个晚上一样的折骨煎熬，王晰把器具往腿间挤了挤，兀自的低声笑语，

“是不是傻。”

“我又不恨你。”

然而王晰的笑在下个瞬间就凝结了，震动的声音也即刻被关停，他几乎是被物理冷却的僵直在地，连汗毛都不会喘息了。

他听见再熟悉不过的声音。

“我到了——”

“你搁哪了——”

哪怕是王晰全聋了，只要周深的声带在他方圆五米内震颤他也能感知得到。

他眼前有些发昏，渐浮出了些雪花点，连方才被情潮浸透的指尖都跟着发凉，这是生理上绝对压抑的窒息感，他不敢有大的动作，甚至连腿间的器具都不敢拔出来，只轻轻翻过身，膝行两步挪到玻璃门前。

待看清了来人，王晰的眼一下就红了。

周深是在讲电话，他的西装外套被随手搭在椅背上，在书桌前翻找着什么，长领带没有约束的荡在他身前有些滑稽，果然没有王晰，周深自己是想不起来别领带夹的。

“我说你是不是喜欢中石化的毛巾八件套。”

“我从北京跑回来一趟百多个油，你攒积分呢？”

周深手下不停的时候仍不忘和手机那头打嘴架，夹着电话不好翻找，就拨开免提扔在桌上，他哗啦哗啦的翻着，一边问，

“你不是才回来，去大同做什么。”

——有点儿事，你找着了吗？阿云嘎的声音通过网络传来有一丝诡异的平静。

“找着了。”周深从最下面的抽屉捧出只方正的盒子，长出一口气的站起身，用脚踢上抽屉。

他是在起身的过程中抬眼，目光自然落在面前的大镜子上，他问阿云嘎，

“你怎么在书房摆这么大镜子。”

阿云嘎只说两个厢房又翻过，他不曾过问内设，周深应了一声没再多话，把方才找出的匣子抖落开取他要用的公章。

王晰却被周深这一眼定在原地，他无声的吐了两个字，

深深。

他的深深瘦了太多，脸上棱角都分明了，露出骨子里的锋利味道，眼睛还是那样亮，只不过再没少年与情爱相关的烂漫，抬眼间透出些说一不二的强硬威严。

王晰的五指扒在玻璃上洇出一圈白雾，他多想将掌伸出去，摸一摸那小脸上凸起的颧骨，捏一捏只要亲吻就会软得不成样子的耳朵。

深深。

王晰的眼早叫濛濛的水遮了。

——二轮企划你要觉得行就盖章递审不用给我看，明天你来一趟，太钢的老总也在，约着吃个饭

周深一一应去，又问了阿云嘎些规程上的事儿，用案头的笔写了几个字，把公司的事儿都捋清晰了，临到挂断，周深急切的连叫了两声嘎子，那边问还有什么事。

周深的声音一下就低了，支支吾吾的说，

“晰哥……有没有好好吃饭。”

“他胃不好，你……”周深抽了下鼻子，再不是上一刻那个理起繁重事务没有一丝慌乱的老练架势，电话那头久久无声，周深的哭腔都带了急，

“我求求你。”

“哥。”

“我给你去换毛巾八件套。”


End file.
